Sing instead
by Gypsy Belle XxAngel RosexX
Summary: Sonic breaks Amy s heart again,so she decides to become a singer. STORY IS BETTER THEN SUMMARY!
1. Stay away part 1

Black Rose: hehe. Be careful, I am not in a good mood today.

*****************************

It was a bright summer day on Mobius. It was warm; the birds were singing, and couples walking around together.

But one blue hedgehog did not seem to be having a good day! Let's take a look.

*******************************

"SONIC!!! "Yelled a certain pink hedgehog.

"Not again" mumbled Sonic.

Just then, Sonic got tackled by the pink hedgehog!

"_What is up with me and rabid fan girls today?"_ The blue hedgehog thought while the pink cuddled and nearly hugged Sonic to death.

"I'm so glad I found you sonic!" said Amy.

"UHG! AMY GO AWAY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted the blue hedgehog, trying to get out of Amy's death grip!

The pink hedgehog paused. Then burst into tears, and ran to her house. Leaving the blue hedgehog behind

******************************

"Angel?" said our favorite pink hedgehog.

"Hey Ames! What's up!" said another hedgehog on the other end of phone.

"Can you come over? I need someone to talk to." Amy said.

"Sure! I'll be right over" said Angel.

************************************

"_he`s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_…"

"UHG!!!WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME!" yelled Amy? (A/N yes, I made Teardrops on my guitar as Sonics ringtone on Amy's cell phone)

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

Amy picked up her cell phone, and opened it. The she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, knowing who was there.

"Amy?" said a voice on the other end.

"What?" she said, a bit harsher then she meant to.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I hope we could still be friends."

"…" Amy didn't say anything. 1/3 of her wanted to hang up, while another third of her wanted to yell at him, and the last third of her just wanted to tell him it was ok, and she forgives him.

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to._

_As I pace back in forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you._

_Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I shoulda known. I shoulda known._

"Do you still love me?"

_I'm not a princess. _

_This ain`t a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_And lead her up the stairwell_

_This isn't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you and you let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

Amy's voice shoke as she said "Y-yea."

_Maybe I was naive got lost in your eyes_

_We never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't want to be in love, you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings. _

_Now I know._

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain`t a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_And lead her up the stairwell_

_This isn't Hollywood_

_This is a small town!_

_I was a dreamer before you and you let me down._

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

"Do you forgive me?" asked Sonic.

_Here you are on your knees._

_Begging for forgiveness! Begging for me!_

_Just like I've always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry._

"Do you love me?" Sonic repeated urgently

_` Because I'm not your princess_

_This ain`t a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_WHO MIGHT ACTULLY TREAT ME WELL!_

_This is a big world!_

_That was a small town!_

_Their in my rear-view mirror disappearing now!_

Amy sounded like she was about to cry,

"NO!" she shouted, and she hung up.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

_Oh whoa oh whoa_

_Try to catch me now!_

_Ooh_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now._

******************************

Black Rose: wow that was dramatic.

Arisa: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. stay away part 2

Black Rose: thanks you guys who reviewed NICELY!!!

Arisa: she's not in a good mood, so I suggest leaving a _nice_ review.

*********************************

Amy was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms hugging her knees, and her back against the wall. A single tear fell off her cheek, but she didn't care.

She was thinking about what she was going to do. Then, her cell phone rang.

She didn't answer. Amy just stayed there, and listened for the ding-dong to tell her she had a missed call.

She got up and picked up her phone to see who called her. She opened it and saw it was Rouge. Rouge had left a voice mail, so Amy listened to it.

"Hey Amy! It's Rouge. Listen, I heard about what Sonic did, and how he called you. THAT JERK! He can't even talk to you face to face?!? Call me when you get the chance."

Amy sighed and closed her phone, not ready to talk to anyone yet. She went upstairs where her bedroom was, and went to sleep

*********************************

_~ The next morning~_

Amy awoke, and looked at the clock. It was 8:00.

_Perfect._ She thought._ Just on time._

She got up and went over to her closet. She picked through it and found a brown blouse and a black skirt. Amy quickly got dressed and ran out of her house.

********************************************

Amy was in a tall building, called "Untitled entertainment "(A/N DON`T OWN IT!!!) Getting an interview for a job as a singer.

"Do you have a criminal background?" Asked a silver hedgehog with orange bangs and red quills, which had ice blue streaks in them, asked Amy.

"no." said out favorite pink hedgie.

"Ok then. We'll have to have a conference then we'll let you know." The silver hedgehog, whose name was Arisa, said.

"Ok. See you then" said Amy.

Amy walked out of the building and saw Sonic standing there.

"Hi Ames "he said with a smile.

Amy glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Why are you trying to become a singer? I thought you said you were devoted to the team" Sonic said crossly.

"Well, you lead the team, and you're a jerk. So I don't want to be in the team" she said madly.

Sonic was about to say something back, but some one called him. "SONIC!!! HURRY!" it was Sally Acorn.

"Coming Sal!" Sonic said. Then he walked off back to Sally.

"_What a joke" _ Amy thought. And she walked home.


	3. She got it!

Black Rose: DAMN!!! 6 REVIEWS??? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!

Arisa: -_-`

**********************************

"So what's up?" Asked Amy.

Another silver hedgehog was sitting on the couch at Amy's house, drinking some coffee. The silver hedgehog had black quills and purple bangs, and her name was Angel.

"Oh nothing much. Just got some news for ya from Untitled Entertainment." Angel said calmly. But her face had a huge smile on it.

"DID I GET THE JOB?!?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yep. Congratulations Ames. You made it." Angel said, smiling.

Amy squealed in excitement. But she didn't see the face in the window. Angel did though.

"_That little son of a bitch." _ She thought. But Amy saw Sonic too.

"What's he doing here?!?" Amy said in anger.

"I don't know. But we better find out" Angel said.

The two walked outside. Sonic turned and faced them, looking depressed.

"I know. I shouldn't have spied on you." He said. "I just want Amy to come back to the team! "

'To late Sonic. I'm going to go on with this. So just leave me alone!!!" Amy said, her voice rising.

Sonics ears dropped and he walked away.

***************************************

Black Rose: Ok this was kinda short so I'm going to try to update 2 or 3 chapters today. Please review.


	4. first concert

Black Rose: =D Thank you guys so much!!! But I only have one hour to do this chapter. This one will be information on Amy's concert and the concert itself! =D (Italics are lyrics or thoughts)

******************************************

"So Amy. Your first concert will be with Angel." Said the Silver hedgehog with red and ice blue quills, and orange bangs. (Her names Arisa)

Angel, who had been drinking coffee when her sister said that, performed a perfect spit take.

"Whoa. Wait. WHAT?!?" Angel and Amy both said at the same time.

"You two are going to work together on Angel's next concert" Arisa said.

"But Adrian is going to help out as my second vocalist!" said Angel

Arisa said "So? Amy can sing too!"

Angel said "ok. It's not that I don't like you Ames, It's just… that was surprising."

*****************************************

_~ one week later~_

"Now. Give it up For Ms. Amy Rose!" said the announcer. (A/N you don't know how corny that sounded to me)

After that, Amy came out onto the stage, and the song started.

_Oh oh oh . Oh oh oh .oh oh oh_

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be strong_

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right._

_Unbreakable._

_Like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breath._

_No I can't speak._

_I'm barley hanging on _

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sown together but so broken up inside_

_`Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me than spitting me out._

_For hating` you I blamed myself._

_Seeing you it kills me now._

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside_

_Anymore…_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

*************************************

Black Rose: CRAP! I'm sorry, but I got stuck right there…But I know what I want to do with the next chapter!^^ So I'll try to update the next chapter right now, but It will probably come on Friday! Review please!!!


	5. one year later

Black Rose: UPDATING DAY!!!! Ok, I promised an update on Friday, and its Friday, so I am updating! :D

************************************

_~ one year later~_

Amy and Angel were hanging out in Untitled Entertainment, in Angel's office.

"So, what's up?" Angel asked

"Just messing around before the concert tonight" Amy replied happily.

"You have a concert tonight?" Asked Angel.

"Yep! Oh by the way, can I use some of your songs?" Amy asked her friend.

"I have a concert to! Wait, which songs?" Angel asked.

Amy smiled slightly. "Fall to Pieces" she replied simply.

"Ok! Can you get me something to drink though?" Angel replied.

Amy rolled her eyes "sure" she said, thinking about her concert that was only in an hour.

***************************************

~_one hour later~_

Amy arrived, looking nervous.

"_What's wrong? I've done this plenty of times!" _ Amy thought to herself. But that feeling was still there. The feeling that something was going to happen.

She smiled as she walked into the large building, smiling and waving to her many, many fans.

Amy quickly walked to the backstage to the dressing rooms to put on some makeup. As she was putting it on, there was a knock on her dressing room door.

She opened it, and saw her 3 friends, Rouge and Cream and Shade.

"Hey girl!" Rouge said, and Cream gave Amy a hug. Shade was holding a bundle of yellow roses.

"Here Amy." Shade said, handing the roses to Amy.

"Thank you!" Amy said happily, taking the roses.

"Good luck" Rouge, Cream, And Shade said at once. And then they left.

Amy sighed, and wondered what the feeling in her stomach was.

"Amy? "Said her director. "The concert's going to start in 5 minutes."

"Ok" Amy said, and went out behind a curtain.

Just then the curtains raised, and Amy held the mic up to her mouth.

I looked away. Then I look back at you you try to say the things that you can't undo. If I had my way I'd never get over you. Today's the day I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

[Chorus:] And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you .I don't want to talk about it ,Cuz I'm in love with you

You're the only one, I'd be with till the end. When I come undone You bring me back again.

Back under the stars Back into your arms

[Chorus:] And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it ,And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it Cuz I'm in love with you

Wanna know who you are. Wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel. Wanna know what is rea.l I wanna know everything, everything…

[Chorus:] And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it.

[Chorus:] And I don't wanna fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you, I don't want to talk about it. Cuz I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you. Cuz I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you I'm in love with you…

(End song)

The crowd went Wild. Amy smiled and bowed.

*********************************************

~after the concert~

Amy walked outside the building, towards her limo. But just the, her friends walked in front of her, congratulating her.

"Congrats Amy" everyone was saying.

Amy laughed.

"Come on you guys! I've down this plenty of times!" Amy Laughed.

"Yea, but this concert was great!" said a cocky voice.

Amy looked over and saw…

****************************************

Black rose: Ooooooooooh! Cliffhanger! Can you guess who Amy saw? Sorry this was late. I couldn't get the lyrics I wanted, so I wound up using Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne. Review please!


End file.
